Little Audrey
Hi there, folks! I'm Playful Little Audrey! I'm originally Paramount Pictures' biggest cartoon star, who later became DreamWorks Animation's number one heroine! I'm officially considered the first all-American tomboy! Let's have fun! I first appeared in the 1947 Noveltoon, "Santa's Surprise", in which I'm the all-American girl who lived in Manhattan, New York City and most prominent member of a multicultural child cast. According to animation, my very first starring role was in the cartoon, "Butterscotch and Soda", released in the summer of 1948. Why I'm So Cute and Very, VERY Funny # I'm America's cutest tomboy! # Due to being the littlest comedian, I'm American comedy's biggest tomboy, as I went to the same level as the biggest names in all-American comedy. # I'm the queen of mischief, the sultana of slapstick silliness, and most of all, the most legendary goddess of wackiness! # I had the cuteness of Casper the Friendly Ghost and Betty Boop, but was even more mischievous than Herman the Mouse and Little Lulu. # Since I stole the show in "Santa's Surprise", I quickly became famous among the all-American men! # Like most of the tomboys of the '30s, '40s and '50s, I love more boyish hobbies, but hates more girly hobbies (except for few of them). # I dramatically fit in slapstick, physical comedy, surreal humor and the wacky cartoon fun! # According to "Videohound's Golden Movie Retriever, 1992", I'm the mischievous miss, who loves having fun with my very wacky cartoon friends! # I make every American audience laugh harder and harder, than any other all-American animated cartoon character! # Due to being an all-American prankster, I was so good at telling jokes, playing pranks and crank calls! I was also great at telling knock-knock jokes! # I had reddish brown hair with ribbons making three pigtails. # To fit my cuteness and tomboyishness, I wore my most iconic 1930s outfit, which was very similar to the traditional all-American tomboy! #* Including a little blue dress with puffed sleeves, white ankle socks, and a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes. # I was the official mascot of Paramount Pictures. Then, in 1958, I was acquired by Harvey Comics, to become the biggest Harveytoon star. Finally, in 2012, Iwas acquired by DreamWorks Animation, to become DreamWorks Animation's most iconic heroine of all time! # I can do my most hilarious comedy moments! # Due to being a hipster, I really love jazz and swing music, rather I'm playing my trumpet to do my Jazz music! #* I was so good at scat-singing and tap-dancing! #* My cute, jazzy theme song, Little Audrey Says, was totally jivey, so I can tap-dance to my theme song, while I'm scat-singing my theme song, hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! # Despite being one of America's zaniest animated cartoon characters ever created, I amazingly starred in only 16 theatrical cartoons, from 1947 to 1958. # My descendant was very cute, same as myself! Why I'm Such a Little Brat # Due to being gassy, I was very flatulent, as I'm doing my fart jokes. However, I let out the most powerful fart on every people! HA-HA! # Since Dawg Gawn was released in 1958, I was retired for being an animated cartoon star. But after 60 years, my retirement was finally ended when DreamWorks Animation created a TV show for Netflix, entitled Harvey Street Kids! Whoo! Fun-Filled Fact About America's Cutesy Tomboy # As her popularity increased, she starred in more than 250 comic book issues. # I love hanging out with boys, especially my cute boyfriend, Melvin! # I can speak with my very thick New York City accent! Tee-hee! Category:American Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Friendly Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Optimistic Characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Characters Category:Hilarious Characters Category:1940s Characters Category:1950s Characters Category:1960s Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2020s Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots